1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for a wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional hanger includes a board 100 and a hollow joint 200. The board 100 includes a slot 104 defined at an end thereof for hanging a wrench 300 to a wall. The board 100 includes a rod 102 formed thereon. The rod 102 includes teeth 103 formed at a periphery thereof. The hollow joint 200 includes a hexagonal periphery and a substantially cylindrical internal wall. Teeth (not shown) are formed on the internal wall of the hollow joint 200. The teeth of the joint 200 match the teeth 103 of the rod 102 so that the hollow joint 200 can be engaged with the board 100. A wrench 300 includes a box end 302 and a ring 301 received in the box end 302. The wrench 300 can be hung on the hollow joint 200. The hanger is however complicated structurally and involves complicated fabrication and results in a high cost. Furthermore, a user cannot try the wrench 300 on the hanger.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.